A Dornish Queen
by Gazonaros
Summary: While the war is stillon and with Rhaegar away, Elia finds herself in a horrile situation that will lead her to her doom or greatness! Will she succed or is she going to loose everything she loves including her children? This story shows a differnet course of the events of a song of ice and gire books by author Goerge R.R. Martin!


She was confined at the Red Keep for months, not allowed to move without guards. It was the order of the king. She was staying there with her children despite the pregnant Queen Rhaella's and her son Viserys's departure for the Targaryen fortress of Dragonstone. Aerys had ordered her to stay because in his madness, he thought that they would be some sort of a hostage against her brother. For nights she was crying alone in bed, wondering what she had done to deserve such a fate. Her husband had abandoned her for a northern girl just because she couldn't bear anymore children. He casted her away for a damn prophecy. And yet they were so happy at the beginning of their marriage. How much she hated her life now nobody could describe! The only thing that she now lived for was her children. Beautiful Rhaenys with dornish skin but long silver hair and big purple eyes was always playing with her cat Ballerion which she named after King Aegon the First's dragon. Her almost two year old baby boy also called Aegon. She was always afraid for their safety. The mad king had always showed distaste for them and their only protection, Rhaegar, was gone.

One night she heard someone walking beside her bed… "It can't be! There are guards outside my door, how could someone enter?" She grabbed the dagger hidden under her pillow and prepared herself for the worst.

"I am sorry to interrupt your sleep princess but there are urgent matters you must know!"

"Varys? How did you get here?"

"We do not have much time! The war of the usurper is over. With the death of Robert Baratheon at the Trident, the rebellion is now lost. And yet before dying he smashed his hammer at the prince's chest. Rhaegar Targaryen is dead as well. With both leaders dead, the opposing armies retreated. Lord Stark, Arryn and Tully went back to Riverrun with the rest of the rebels while the remaining royal army retreated to Darry. Prince Lewyn Martell despite being injured managed to lead the army and arrive safely to the Keep ."

"How do you know all these things? Rhaegar is dead? What do you …"

"I have my little birds everywhere! Soon word will reach for the capital as well, and then you will not be safe! Neither you nor your children."

"What are you saying? Do you think the king would ..."

"That is exactly what I think… Haven't you been wondering why he kept you here while his wife and children were shipped of f to Dragonstone?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. NO! She would not cry, she would become strong, for her children! "Is my uncle dying?"

"No he and the rest of the army should be here in some weeks."

"Thank you Varys I will not forget… "

"I would prefer that you would. For both our sake" He then vanished and she remained again alone in her room, the dagger at hand.

"My Princess, the King summoned you to the throne room. You must go at once!" A soldier told her.

It was a beautiful day. She was spending time with her children in the castles garden but when she heard him she froze. She looked at baby Aegon and kissed him. She then gave him to the Septa and told her daughter to cone to her.

"I need you to be very strong! You hear me?"

"Momma what are you saying?" Said Rhaenys with a puzzled look.

"Remember that I love you! Both of you!" And kissed her as well in the chick. She then left the garden and walked to meet her destiny!"Now or never" She thought.

"BURN THEM ALL, BURN THEM ALL. STARKS, TULLYS, ARRYNS, EVERYONE! I WANT THEM DEAD" The voice of the mad king could be heard even outside the thick walls of the throne room!

"My king… we have lost many soldiers! The remaining army in no position to…"

"I WANT THEM DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME PYCELLE? DEAD! WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING? WHY HASN'T HE ANSWERED MY SUMMONS?"

"My king I… many ravens were sent, and yet Lord Tywin hasn't answered the call! With Rhaegar dead and the rebel army approaching, wouldn't it be wiser to send the princess Elia and the children to Dragonstone with your lady wife?"

"SO THAT DORNE BETRAYS ME AS WELL? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT GRAND MAESTER?"

"I was merely trying to…"

"MY PEOPLE WOULD NEVER TAKE ARMS AGAINST ME!" Elia the princess of Dorne said in a calm, yet intimidating voice. She looked at the king in the eyes and repeated: "THEY WOULD NEVER…! NOT AGAINST AEGON, THE HEIR OF THE REALM AND NOT AGAINST ME, THEIR PRINCESS! YOUR MIND HAS BEEN POISONED! YOU SEEK FOR BETRAYALS IN EVERY MAN OR WOMAN NO MATTER THEIR ACTS…. This has to stop…!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT WOMAN? YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN ARE MY PRISONERS! DORNISH FILTH! VISERYS IS NOW MY HEIR! CERTAINLY NOT AEGON! THAT HALFBREAD DORNISH BASTARD!" The king waved to his guards and told them to arrest Elia but none moved. They were looking rather calm and no emotion could be seen at their faces. The usually terrified features of their face were gone.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? ARREST HER!" None moved! He looked back at Elia but all he could see was the look of a strong and determined woman and not her usual weak self. He couldn't understand what was going on. He opened his mouth to summon the guard but the princess spoke first.

"IT IS OVER. GUARDS! ARREST THE MAD KING, HIS MAESTER AND THE HAND AND THROW THEM TO THE BLACK CELLS! ARREST OR KILL EVERY MAN THAT IS STILL LOYAL TO THEM AND SUMMON THE SMALL COUNCIL!" Said Elia with a strong and steady voice. The king looked more lost than ever and couldn't find what to say but the moment he saw the guards moving towards him he screamed: "ARREST HER! I AM THE KING! I AM THE K…

"A MOTHER WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HER CHILDREN! I KNEW THAT IT WAS RHAEGAR THAT KEPT US SAFE FROM YOU AND WITH HIS DEATH I HAD TO ACT! THIS IS A COUP AND MY SON AEGON IS NOW THE KING!"

"I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL BURN YOU ALL!"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING TO MY NIECE OR HER CHILDREN YOU MAD DOG!" A kingsguard entered the throne room and drew his sword. Even when injured, Prince Lewyn Martell was a sight to behold. Young Jaime Lannister followed him with his sword out as well looking the king directly in the eyes. He could see clearly now. The king was completely enraged and mad. He finally admitted it. The man who had ordered him to be knighted a kingsguard, the man that had given him this honor was acting for his proper good and not for Jaime's. He understood now the situation. He wasn't a real kingsguard, merely a hostage to use against the powerful Lord Tywin. It was all a scheme from the beginning.

"LEWYN? WHAT IS THIS TREASON? A KINGSGUARD OBEYS TO THE KING! NOW KILL THIS DORNISH WHORE AND I MIGHT FORGET THE INSULT YOU ARE DOING ME NOW!" The king said with an angry but fearful voice!

"As you say, a kingsguard obeys to the king… Haven't you heard Elia? The king is now Aegon and you will rot in the black cell for the rest of your life, which I doubt would be very long! TAKE HIM! Jaime, throw him to the deepest and darkest hole you can find!"

"NO! RELEASE ME! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS, I WILL BURN YOU ALL! LET ME GO! I WILL BURN YOU ALL!" He tried to leave the Iron Throne but his clothes got hanged in a pike. He slept and fell. A scream was heard all over the keep. The king was dead. The thrown deemed him unworthy and he died there with his chest pierced by the many jagged edges of the chair.

"Is he dead...? Uncle, is he dead?"

"He is Elia! The king is dead! I will go summon all the subjects here. Bring Aegon and Rhaenys! We must act fast!"

She nodded and left. Elia couldn't believe what had just happened! She was free! Free of a tyrannical father in law who had scared her all of her stay in King's Landing. She was also free of an unfaithful and weak husband who had never helped her against Aerys! She was free and with Aegon being a newborn, she would soon be the regent of the 7 kingdoms! The most powerful person of the realm.

The throne room was quiet! Everybody seemed lost! Her uncle rose to speak but she stopped him. She rose and with a determined look she said: I AM PRINCESS ELIA MARTELL OF DORNE. WIFE TO THE DECEASED HEIR OF THE REALM RHAEGAR AND MOTHER TO AEGON, HIS SON! THE KING IS DEAD. THE HEIR IS DEAD. MY SON IS THE NEW KING OF WESTEROS! I PROMESS YOU THAT I WILL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO HELP HIM END THIS WAR THAT HAS LASTED TOO LONG AND BRING PEACE AND STABILITY BACK TO THE REALM! LONG LIVE AEGON THE SIXTH, KING OF THE ANDALS, THE RHOYNAR AND THE FIRST MEN, LORD OF THE 7 KINGDOMS AND PROTECTOR OF THE REALM!


End file.
